


Fairview

by shelby_love



Series: George Weasley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Protective George Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: In which you and George match and attend Bill's wedding only to end up fighting for your lives when the wedding is gatecrashed by Death Eaters.
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader
Series: George Weasley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fairview

The sun streamed through the windows mercilessly, the morning sending its greetings.

You turned away from the beautiful sight, nesting your face into the warmth that washed over you. You're left like that for several minutes, you don't move, just lie there lifeless. Eventually, you slide to your back, uncovering your eyes and watching the ceiling without moving. You blink, close your eyes, and blink again.

You're well aware of the date and event, yet it doesn't make you move. Perhaps it's the strong arm draped over your stomach that stops you from leaving the comfort of the bed, or the wrath you will receive once you descend the stairs into the madness that is wedding preparations.

Sighing quietly, you turn around to look at George, who's still deeply asleep on the bed. Light snores escape his mouth as he lies on the side of his uninjured ear. You glance at it sadly, remembering what took part just a few days ago. 

At that moment you decide to sit up, making sure to keep your movements to a minimum in order to protect your boyfriend's sleep bubble intact. You drag your feet off the bed, and rub your knuckles onto your sore, sleepy eyes. Still drowsy from sleep, you sway as you stretch your arms above your head and yawn like a bear. A smile creeps to your face, the slumber being one of the best ones you've had in weeks.

Just as you're about to stand on your feet, something hooks around your waist and you're pressed against the mattress in a blur. You squint your eyes, trying to block out the blinding sunlight. The mattress dips until the weight is lifted, the fact making you open your eyes only to find George's staring right into yours.

"Good morning, love," he chirped playfully, though the tiredness in his voice could be heard in its rasp.

You giggled lightly, letting him pepper you with kisses. Lips, cheeks, eyelids… It got hot and heavy very quickly, to the point the buttons of your silk pajamas were being undone in the heat of the moment.

"Any more of that and people will think you two are getting married," said a familiar voice from the door.

"Ron piss off!" George barked, covering your revealed chest with his body while you stuffed your flushed face into the crook of his neck.

The younger brother did go, muttering some profanities about couples on his way out. "We should get ready… Before Molly walks in."

George rolled his eyes, continuing to press sweet butterfly like kisses from your collarbone to exposed shoulder. "I don't care."

You stifled an airy laugh, pushing him away by laying your palms against his strong shoulders. "George I'm serious!"

He looked at you like a child that had its favorite toy taken away, "Fine."

***

It took you an hour to be presentable, which was in all honesty quite embarrassing. Getting George to keep still while you help him with his tie and try to button up his waistcoat was incredibly difficult as all he wanted to do was get _out_ of clothes – not _in_ them.

Molly came in to hurry you up, almost catching you in a fatal position that no mather should ever see. After that _barely_ avoided accident, there was no messing around on your part. You took your dress and disappeared in the bathroom, putting it on with George's help only when you made sure he couldn't get you out of it.

"You're seriously brushing your teeth again?" You asked him, watching as he pranced around the room with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Your wand is on the nightstand."

George blew you a kiss with a toothbrush in mouth, walking back to the bed to fetch his wand. He twirled the thing in his hand before securing it away to free his hand to grab yours. The two of you walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen as quietly as possible.

There was a bride and a mother on the loose somewhere in the Burrow; the two of you didn't want to be separated this early in the morning just yet.

Your attempts to stop George from further invading his little sister's privacy went unheard as he tiptoed through the kitchen with stealth as Ginny snogged Harry Potter of all people.

His smile was evident when he pushed you in front of him, keeping his hands securely on your shoulders and walking you to the kitchen counter where brewed tea awaited. George leaned against the stove, watching as you poured him a cup of tea, his little sister oblivious to the fact that you two were there. His toothbrush disappeared into his ear in an attempt to be funny.

George captured your eyes in his when you handed him his cup, wiggling his eyebrows to try and lure out a smile.

He succeeded.

You gave him a half-choked tea laugh, loud enough to tear the pair away from each other in fear.

Ginny wanted to scream; it was quite obvious. You'd recognize that look everywhere.

It was _your_ look.

The look that screamed annoyance and promised anger after being interrupted by a Weasley.

"Morning." Said George, winking and tipping his cup in their direction.

You along with him.

***

When afternoon came you found yourself standing outside the marquee with Ron, Harry, Fred and George. Helping the relatives settle into their seats wasn't supposed to be as hard as it was.

But of course, when you're romantically involved with a Weasley there is no evading family. "When me and Y/N get married, I won't invite half the family." Said George sternly after battling his relative to let you go for 5 minutes.

"Me neither," agreed Ron, looking around the madness that is the wedding.

"They can't be _that_ bad," piped in Harry, although face deflated when he saw the four of you give him looks. "Can they?"

"You'll see when Ginny announces you to the family," you told him, enjoying the sight of emerald-colored eyes widening in fear. "Enjoy being a secret for now. Merlin knows I can't."

"Aunt. 6 o'clock." Whispered George into your ear, removing his arm from your shoulders to your waist.

He swiftly twirled you around to face his aunt, "My, my! Georgie found himself quite the lady."

"Hi auntie." Said George, leaning down to let her press two big kisses on both of his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you." You piped in politely, not even having time to extend your hand before you were crushed against her chest.

"You sweet girl! The pleasure is all mine," she exclaimed, her sweet perfume overwhelming your senses. "I'm so happy to see my Georgie so in love. You must be so delighted. He is quite the trouble but-"

"Okay, aunt that's enough." He tried to interfere.

"Sush boy!" she snapped quickly, closing her fan with a threatening snap. "Let us girls talk!"

You stayed silent.

"Millie dear," in came Mrs. Weasley in all her unruly glory. She hooked an arm through hers with a sweet smile. "Let's leave the children alone. Come here."

Molly gave you a wink as she lead your boyfriend's aunt away. In all honesty, she wasn't even his aunt, fifty times removed or something along those lines wasn't an aunt. But you bit your words and instead blew her a kiss.

"I love your mother." You muttered as George locked your hand with his, raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

***

You snatched some more champagne off the passing waiter, smiling widely as you watched the dancers with a few Veelas. Their giggling had been a nuisance, but apart from that they were pleasant to say the least. Instead of clapping to the tune, you allowed yourself to bounce from one foot to another, adjusting yourself to the rhythm of the music.

Just as your eyes sweeped over the crowd, something bright fell through the canopy with force, settling in the middle of the dance floor. The dancers stepped aside puzzledly, not knowing if the lynx that had landed was a part of the wedding or not. You froze in your spot, feeling nothing but fear from the sight in front of you. The glass had dropped from your hand, landing harshly on the floor. 

And then you felt George's hands on your bare arms, holding you in place, nesting your back against his strong body. You didn't turn around, only watched it all unfold in front of you.

_"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming..."_ spoke the loud, deep and slow voice of none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"K-kingsley?" Your quiet word died down when chaos penetrated through the marquee. 

Both you and George wind out your wands, standing back-to-back as you watched the scenes around you. Guests decided to apparate; the protective spells that once protected the Burrow broke under the attack.

_No one was safe anymore._

From afar you saw your parents fight with all they had, colorful charms escaping their wands within seconds. George had caught his father's eyes.

"George go! GO!" Screamed Mr. Weasley. 

Your boyfriend didn't hesitate, he turned you around and pulled you tight against his chest, apparating on the spot. You squeezed him tight as you travelled through space and time, away from the Burrow, _to safety_.

"Where are we?" you asked, pulling away to look at the cottage in front of you. Set high up on a hill, surrounded by nothing but greenery, you wondered how George knew a place like this even existed.

He dusted off his waistcoat, looking grim for the first time today. " _Fairview_."

You waited for him to elaborate, "Dad showed me the place. Said if thing ever went bad this is where we run."

"We?"

George smiled, leaning toward you. "You and me of course."

Your mouth opened in surprise, "I didn't know about this."

"No one did," he explained. "Fred's the Secret Keeper. Dad and Kingsley made the place. You and I will be here."

You nodded in understanding before scrunching your face in distaste, "At least until we relocate to your aunt Muriel's."

"Come, you little rascal," he said with a laugh, suppressing himself from adding a snarky comment on his great-aunt's account to top off your tone. "It's actually rather cozy inside."

"Bet." 

If it weren't for your dress, you would have run into the cottage immediately. Unfortunately, your floor length gown was a piece of work that had deprived you of all things moving. George beamed upon noticing it, he yanked you back by your waist. You let out a strangled yelp as he placed his hands on the back of your thighs and back, hoisting you up into a princess-carry.

He ran to the door, kicking it open with his foot and maneuvering through the clutter of colorful furniture toward the bedroom. "Let's make the most of this place before we have to leave and help save the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
